Just Us
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: One/shot. Forever just us. No one else. Just us. Massie and Cam crossed pinkies as they made a promise. Cassie. Dedicated to all Cassie lovers. sorry if it sucks.


"_Forever just us. No one else. Just us." _

Massie had always been the simple 14 year old girl that had stood out from everyone else. It wasn't because she was prettier then them or the fact that she was a Block. It was the fact that she was who she was because of what she did. She was just an ordinary girl who sang her heart out in sync with her iPod or she was a girl that would walk down the hallways showing off a modeling smile. She always an aura around her that made her glow and always the spot light was on her.

Even if she didn't want the spot light on her it just was. It was like she was suppose to be the center of attention. The girl that all of the jealous girls talked about and all of the guys talked about wanting to bang her. But no guy had ever gotten the chance too. She just wasn't a girl that feel easy for guys. They could try and try but she just wasn't interested.

They were all to into themselves or they were always the kind of guys that tried way to hard to capture her attention. She hated catching everyone's attention. It just wasn't what she wanted. But not everyone gets everything they want. Look at Alicia Rivera for example. She had been trying to steal the spot light since they had been in first grade but it never worked. And the sad thing was, Massie never fought for it. She always shrugged her shoulders and walked away, humming a new song that she had heard on the radio.

Massie felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around expecting to find Kemp Hurley asking her to fuck tonight but instead she found a rather cute guy standing there with two different colored eyes. Weird. Who really has one blue and one green eye? Yeah just about no one.

Massie gave off a weary smile. "Hey." the guy said shoving his hands into the pockets of his Diesel jeans. "Hello." Massie said shuffling her feet to the side. She wasn't for sure who the guy was but he sure was cute. He had something friendly about him that made her feel so comfortable around him.

"My name is Cam Fisher." Massie smiled, Cam Fisher had a nice ring to it. It was not some obnoxious name like Derrick or some common name like Chris. It was calm and relaxing.

"Massie Block." Massie spoke extending her hand out to shake his. When his hand touched her she felt a jolt of sparks go through her arms. This year ought to be interesting.

**--**

Massie laid on her bed grumbling a few choice words. A few choice words that the priest at a church wouldn't approve of nor would her parents. Her head was spinning. Her heart was racing. Everything was just so fucked up. Since when did she honestly care about what other people thought of her? Since she had started her own clique a year ago. Since she decided to take advantage of the spot light. Since she started being a total bitch to her fellow classmates. Since she had became friends with Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvils, and Kristen Gregory. Everything was now out of control and yet she couldn't do anything about it.

She didn't know where to begin. Ditch her clique. Smile and give off some great smile like she use to. Ha that would make her laugh. She couldn't act all cool and then get total rejection by everyone in her grade. That was definitely social suicide. "Ah I'm doing it again. Thinking about my social status." Massie whined out loud.

She ran her manicured fingers through her long dirty blond hair. Since she had her own clique the `Pretty Committee' it was time for change. And the first thing to go was her long pretty original hair color. She went to something more extreme like dirty blond. And every guy likes a blond. But then her amber eyes didn't match her hair anymore so she got bright blue colored contacts to go with her hair. And after that she began to change more and more.

Heck she didn't even know herself anymore. Not one bit. She rolled over on her bed. She wasn't for sure about anything any more.

Massie got up and walked over to her UGG boots. She slid her size 7 feet into them. She grabbed her phone that was lying on her bed spread. She threw through her dirty blond hair up in a messy pony tail and she made her way outside. "Mom I'm going on a walk." Massie yelled.

She swung the front door up, shivering at the cool fall air. She stepped outside, cold air biting at her skin. She started walking down her driveway. The PC would freak if they seen what she was wearing but right now she didn't care. She was a wearing a pair of grey baggy Ralph Lauren sweat pants tucked into a pair of UGG boots and a Tomahawks soccer shirt that said Harrington on the back of it.

Massie cringed at the name of Harrington. Derrick Luke Harrington had been her boyfriend of a year but yet she felt nothing with him. She wasn't even for sure why she was with him but she just was. It wasn't like she had a choice. She did but she didn't feel like she did. She was with him because it helped her popularity status. During school they looked like the perfect "It" couple but outside of school they fought constantly until one of them was on the verge of tears. They made each other feel horrible about each other, yet they always made up before the next day and pressed a smile and acted like nothing happened.

But really she held onto every fight. Everyone made her feel worse and worse about herself. Derrick even called her heartless once. Had she really became heartless? Had she really lost it that much and changed that much. Was it even possible to become that bitter?

Massie exhaled a sigh. She kept walking, stepping one foot in front of another. She wasn't for sure why but she had an urge just to keep on walking. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go to a friends house. She wanted to go far far far away. She wanted to run and never look back. She wanted to forget what she had become and go back to the girl that would sing in public and talk to everyone without a care in the world. She didn't want people to fear her. She didn't want people to talk bad if she hit a wrong note in song. She just didn't want any of it.

"Nice outfit." A voice said, shaking Massie out of her thoughts. She jumped slightly and jumped around to see Cam Fisher. "I just threw something on. This outfit is so--", "You." Cam cut Massie off and finished her sentence.

"No it's me looking horrible and wearing something that I probably wouldn't even wear for bed." Massie corrected him. Cam rolled his eyes in disgust. "Sure if you think so."

Massie crossed her arms over her chest. Was he really testing her. Was he really tempting her. He didn't really know what he got himself into. "It is what I think so. And since when can you tell me what is really me and what isn't?" Massie demanded more then asked.

Cam shook his head, letting his shaggy dark brown hair falling into place. "I can't tell you but I know. Because really now. Dirty blond. Seriously? God yes that's so you." Cam muttered.

"It is. And you can't decide for me what my hair color is." Massie hissed back. Her voice was shaking. No one had dared to challenge her before and now she was running out of things to say.

Cam let out a mournful laugh. "Sure Massie. You believe what you want to believe. You believed it all. They had you fooled. And now look where it got you. A dirty blond with green eyes, and very snide attitude. Congrats what every girl wants."

Massie glared her eyes at him. He was pushing her to her limits. "Cam I know what happened. I seen it with my two eyes and you can't say they fooled me. Because they didn't. Yet your still lying to me so why are you even trying?"

Cam opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. He thought for a moment and blurted everything out of his mouth. His words shooting like venom. "Massie I'm telling you that what you saw never happened. Well actually you never even saw you heard. Get your story right. And besides you wouldn't believe me anyways because your to far into yourself that you don't even know who you are anymore. Heck I don't even know who you are anymore. I look at you and see exactly what they are. Because really you have changed and you aren't going to ever change back."

Massie stood there she couldn't move. She couldn't open her mouth to say anything. Everything that he had said was truly right. He was dead right. She had changed. She had became what they had always wanted. She was just like what she vowed to never be; a spoiled conceited brat that only cared about herself. She was indeed heartless. She destroyed everyone in her way to get what she wanted.

"Cam." Massie spoke. Her voice cracking. "I don't want to hear Cam. I don't even care anymore. Because Massie that day I never kissed Olivia Ryan. I never lead you on and said I didn't like you. Because if I didn't like you then I wouldn't have kept the promise that I made to you 2 and a half years ago. Forever just us. No one else. Just us. Remember that Massie? Remember? Does it ring a bell? Well you know what I never break my promises until now. Because that promise is never happening. Honestly I can't stand you. I can't stand hearing your voice. I can't stand seeing your face. Over the last year and a half I have actually grown to hate you. So have fun in your pathetic life and tell Derrick I said hi. Because he is the only piece of crap guy you will ever get." Cam yelled out.

He turned around and started walking away from Massie. His hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He didn't care anymore. Honestly he didn't care. Not anymore because she had finally made him crack. She finally made him tell exactly how he felt. And all of the pain that she had caused him, he had finally been able to return.

Massie watched Cam walk away quickly. His hands were balled up into fists and his body was tight. Tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that he just said he hated her. She couldn't believe it. But now she believed that everyone was lying to her. Her close friends lied to her. They made her believe them. They got into her head and changed her. They manipulated her. They used her for their advantage and he was right. They had her fooled. It was a game that she had played for so long that it came easy to her.

Massie fell to the ground. She hugged her knees and let the tears roll down her face. Because now it was game over. She had no where to turn. Everything had been one big lie. It was lies on top of lies on more lies. She had fooled herself for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be true.

**--**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jacob asked. Massie sighed. "Yes Jacob this is what I want. So have at it." Massie mumbled. After three hours of hard work Jacob took off the apron covering Massie's body. "Walla. What do you think?" Jacob asked.

Massie opened her eyes slowly but she smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Definitely. I love it thanks." Massie told Jacob. She hugged him and handed him a couple hundred dollar bills. She ran out of his studio, calling Isaac to come pick her up.

**--**

Massie gulped down the last bit of energy she had in her body. Tonight was the night that everything was going down. And in the end it didn't matter because she had nothing to loose anyways. She stepped out of the Range Rover that was stopped in front of Kemp Hurley's house for the end of the year party. Everyone and anyone was invited. She had been waiting for the longest time to do this.

Massie walked up to the front stairs of the Hurley Mansion. The music was already blaring and guarantee you most people were already getting dizzy by now. Massie flung the door open and stepped in. She started walking through the crowd looking for Alicia Rivera. Because tonight Alicia was going to feel the same pain that Massie had to go through. Alicia was going to get everything that she deserved.

Massie approached the Pretty Committee. They were surrounded by the hottest guys in school. "Massie." Alicia squealed but then frowned in disgust at what Massie was wearing. She was wearing a pair of dark faded jeans and a black and red Tomahawk tee shirt and a pair of converse. "Ewe." Alicia said.

"Eh Ma Gawd." Dylan and Kristen said at the same time. "What did you do to your hair?" Claire asked.

"I put my hair back to it's normal color. The way I like it. I'm wearing what I like to wear. I am doing what I want to do." Massie hissed. "Well that's not how the Pretty Committee works." Alicia said in a duh voice.

"Yeah well that is how I work." Massie snapped back.

"Fine your kicked out. Go find some LBRS to hang out with." Alicia said pointing towards a group of students drinking Pepsi in a corner looking at Kemp's parents history books.

"God no wonder why no one likes you." Massie yelled. "No you listen to me," Alicia started but Massie cut her off.

"Ha no you listen to me. Your always trying to get down every guys pants. You're a vile heartless bitch. Honestly I was so stupid for ever believing you about Cam. I should have known but no I trusted you. I figured maybe you were done trying to try to be the center of attention but I thought wrong. And you know what else I should do. I should tell everyone in this room exactly what you did." Massie hissed taking a step closer to Alicia.

Alicia gulped. She wasn't for sure what to do now. It was the end for her. Massie had figured out everything and there wasn't going back now. And if Massie told everyone what she did. She would be the most hated girl.

"Go ahead. I'm not scared." Alicia said trying to play it off as nothing.

"Yeah your scared." Massie said taking another step closer to Alicia. Alicia backed up a step, "am not."

"Then why are you backing up?" Massie asked challenging Alicia. Alicia ran out of things to say. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was blank because Massie had won.

"But you know as much fun as it would be ruining your life I'm not going to. Because I know how bad it hurts. Because you ruined mine. You ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I don't know why. Was it suppose to happen like that. Well good job because you succeeded. And I don't care anymore. So congrats. You did it." Massie hissed, waving a finger in her face.

"But have fun with your life. Because I'm going to let your loyal friends ruin it for you. Because now that I'm done with this leading position your all going to fight over it. And they know exactly what you did because it might have slipped." Massie laughed and turned around on the heels of her Converse. She walked through the crowd of people, pulling her iPod out of her pocket shuffling through it finding a good song to listen too. She ignored everyone's stares and kept on walking.

Unaware to Massie she didn't know that a certain guy that had two color of eyes had heard everything that she had said.

Massie walked along the side of the road from Kemp's house. For the first time in a long time. She smiled and she smiled real big. A big relief was lifted off of her chest. She could finally take a deep breath and relax.

Massie felt a strong grip on her wrist. She jumped and dropped her iPod on the ground and spun around and surprisingly found Cam the one who was tugging on her wrists. "What?" Massie hissed. She wasn't in the mood for him. Not today.

"I uh." Cam tried to say something. He couldn't really say was he was thinking because he would sound pretty ridiculous. Massie's face was filled with annoyance and impatience. "I like your eyes." Cam blurted out. Out of everything to say, he found that to say.

Massie raised her eyebrows. Seriously that was all he had to say. Well in that case she liked her eyes to. They were amber colored just the way she liked them. Besides everyone has green eyes. Well not everyone but a lot of people.

"Is that it?" Massie questioned. If so he could let go of her wrist and let her move on with her life forever.

It was now or never. He had to say what he meant before it was to late.

"No Massie it's not all. When I said I hated you a while back, I didn't mean it I swear. I still mean my promise. You truly are the only girl for me. This you. The one standing right in front of me. Not the girl that you were pretending to be. Do you know how hard it was for me not to be with you for the last year and a half. Do you know how hard it was seeing you everyday with a fake smile on your face. It hurt too. Even though it isn't believable I really do care about you. And when I said I hated you, the hurt expression that was written across your face, I felt like a million knives had stabbed me. I'm sorry." Cam said.

He looked his eyes into Massie's but there was a look in her that was shocked. Like she didn't believe him or something. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. Massie couldn't move or speak. She wasn't for sure what she was feeling at this moment. She was feeling a lot. "So I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I blew it big time. And I'm really sorry. And I really want that promise to be true. But it's to late and I understand if you want me to leave you alone." Cam said as he released her wrist and started to walk away.

Massie quickly reacted and grabbed his wrist. She managed to mutter, "don't go."

Cam's eyes widened in surprise. Was this really happening? Cam looked into Massie's eyes they were calm and they had the same longing in them as his did. He leaned into her lips and crashed his against hers. Massie ran her hands through his dark brown hair and warmed up to the kiss. Cam found his fingers entwining with hers. Because just like that he knew he had the girl that he had wanted since he first laid eyes on her when he was 14.

"_Forever just us. No one else. Just us." _

**Hmm I know this sucked. I was feeling Cassie today so review about how bad this sucked. **

**!~kai~!**


End file.
